I Will be a Good Pet, Master!
by Velia Michaelis
Summary: Ketika Midorima Shintarou menemukan sesosok manusia yang terkapar di jalan dan bersedia untuk memungutnya/bad in summary/Warning inside/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00 saat Midorima Shintarou baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit tempat ia bekerja. Mengurusi beberapa pasien dan operasi hari ini benar-benar membuatnnya lelah, sehingga yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah cepat sampai rumah, lalu makan dan mandi serta tidur. Bayangan akan kasur empuk yang menunggunya di rumah membuat pemuda bersurai _'go green'_ tanpa sadar mempercepat laju mobilnya melewati jalan yang sepi.

Oh ligat, ada sesosok manusia yang tengah terkapar di sisi jalan. Mungkin dia lelah.

Eh?

Tunggu–

Manu—sia–?

CKIITTT

Dan pemuda berkacamata itupun dengan segera menghentikan laju mobilnya untuk melihat keadaan sesosok manusia yang teronggok begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

Midorima-kun, ku kira mungkin setelah ini kehidupanmu akan jauh lebih melelahkan daripada yang sekarang.

Yah… hanya dugaan sih.

.

.

.

[I Will be a Good Pet, Master!]

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_I Will be a Good Pet, Master!© Velia Michaelis_

_Pairing : MidoTaka_

**WARNING : **

_Sho-Ai;Yaoi;BL;MalexMale;AU;maybe typo and OOC _

_Don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading~ _

_._

_._

_._

Midorima langsung bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sesosok manusia yang berada tidak jauh dari trotoar. Berjongkok lalu memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Untunglah masih bernapas nodayo…"

Midorima menghela napas lega, jantung pemuda dihadapannya masih berfungsi walaupun lemah. Diamatinya baik-baik wajah pemuda itu, rambutnya hitam dan tubuhnya kecil. Sepertinya usianya 1-2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Pakaiannya lusuh, dan setelah diamati baik-baik ada bekas luka ikatan di pergelangan tangan dan lehernya. Selain itu banyak pula luka sayatan—lama ataupun baru— di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat Midorima berpikir apakah pemuda ini korban penyiksaan dan penganiayaan ataukah dia seorang masokis yang habis melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?

Merasa tidak mungkin meninggalkan pemuda-entah-siapa ini sekarat di jalan dank arena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, maka dengan (setengah)berat hati, Midorima mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu dan menggendongnya ke dalam mobil. Memastikan pemuda tersebut nyaman dan aman di kursi belakang, Midorima melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya…

xxXxx

"WAAAAA!"

BRUKK

"Itte…"

Pagi hari yang tenang di kediaman Midorima Shintarou terusik dengan suara jeritan kaget dan suara benda jatuh dengan cukup keras, menyusul setelahnya suara protes kesakitan dari benda-yang-ternyata-orang yang baru saja di dorong jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"S-siapa kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku!?"

Ah. Ternyata pemuda bersurai hitam itu sudah sadar.

Jadi, kejadian sebenarnya adalah karena Midorima tidak mau makhluk yang ditemukannya malam itu kenapa-kenapa saat tidur, dia memberikannya tumpangan di kamarnya dan bukan di kamar tamu. Tapi sepertinya pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu salah pengertian. Lihat saja wajah paniknya yang sarat akan ketakutan itu. Ah, dan kenapa dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan cara memeluk selimut seperti itu?

Bu, bu, sadar. Pakaianmu masih utuh kok.

Mendecih pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing dan sakit setelah menghantam lantai, Midorima perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju kasur tercintanya—dengan orang itu tentu saja.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada tubuhmu itu nodayo."

Mengambil kacamatanya, Midorima duduk di sisi ranjang, memandangi pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba!? Sudah ditolongin bukannya bilang terima kasih malah mendorongnya mencium lantai!

"Bohong! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu! Iya kan!? Kau pasti sama dengan orang-orang itu!"

Pemuda itu kembali berteriak dan membuat dahi Midorima berkedut kesal.

"Aku tidak berbohong nanodayo! Aku melihat-mu terkapar di pinggir jalan dan menolongmu! B-bukan berarti aku ingin menolongmu juga nodayo, jangan salah paham! Aku menolongmu juga karena oha asa bilang bahwa zodiac Cancer harus menolong orang lain hari itu—nodayo."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun barang se-senti pun. Sementara orang lain di kamaritu yang baru saja diceramahi hanya berpikir

"_Hah? Oha asa? Apaan tuh?"_

Melihat pemuda dihadapannya hanya bengong dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, akhirnya Midorima kembali menghela napas dan menanyakan nama orang itu.

"Nama ku Takao… Takao Kazunari… Maaf sudah mendorongmu dan berteriak kepadamu tadi, dan terima kasih sudah menolongku semalam."

Pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Takao Kazunari itu memperkenalkan diri dengan suara lirih dan wajah yang tertunduk serta rona merah yang menyebar. Malu mungkin karena sudah berburuk sangka kepada orang yang menolongnya.

"Aku Midorima Shintarou, dan kau berhutang cerita kepadaku kenapa kau bisa terkapar di tempat seperti itu, Takao."

"T-tapi izinkan aku tinggal di rumahmu ya, Shin-chan?" Takao menatap Midorima dengan tatapan penuh harap.

_Ctak._

"_Shin-chan? Panggilan macam apaan tuh?"_

Midorima bete seketika.

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang, Bakao! Dan kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu saja hah!?"

"Tapi aku tidak punya rumah! Ayolaaahhh" Takao merangkak maju menyebabkan Midorima meringsek mundur.

"Tidak mau! Dan menjauhlah dari-ku nodayo!

"Kumohoooonnn~~! Aku berjanji akan berguna di rumah ini. Lagipula kan kau yang memungutku! Yayaya?"

"Apaan tuh memungut?! Sudah ku katakan aku hanya menolongmu hanya karena ramalan _oha asa_ berkata seperti itu nodayo!"

"Shin-chan… Ku mohon… Ya?" Puppy eyes no jutsu.

Dan dengan begitu Midorima Shintarou kalah telak dan (dengan berat hati) menerima permintaan pemuda itu untuk tinggal di kediamannya.

_Yang berujung dengan terjangan dari Takao yang mengakibatkan mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai._

.

.

.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi, Bakao, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak mau mandi?"

Dahi Midorima berkedut kesal melihat Takao yang meringkuk di depan pintu kamar mandinya yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan takut. Dia dapat mendengar Takao menggumam seperti "Shin-chan jahat" atau "air itu menyebalkan" dan banyak lagi. Hal ini membuat kesabaran seorang Midorima Shintarou menipis. Tentu saja! Ia sudah membujuk pemuda dihadapannya untuk mandi selama kurang lebih satu jam! SATU JAM! Dan pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan alasan yang benar-benar tidak jelas menolak untuk mandi. Padahal maksud Midorima baik, dia hanya ingin Takao membersihkan tubuhnya agar setelah itu semua lukanya dapat diobati.

Masa iya Midorima harus memandikannya…..

Oke. Lupakan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau mandi! Kalau Shin-chan mau mandi, mandi saja sendiri!" Takao berteriak dengan wajah ingin menangis dan tangan yang menutupi dadanya.

Twitch.

Cukup, habis sudah kesabarannya dan sekarang saatnya untuk memaksa bocah tidak tau diuntung ini.

Midorima membuka pintu kamar mandi dan dengan kesal menendang Takao ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyeretnya ke bawah shower sebelum mencari suhu yang pas untuk pemuda yang terus berontak ini.

ZRASSHH

Peduli amat dengan bajunya sendiri yang ikut basah, yang penting Takao harus cepat disterilkan agar lukanya tidak memburuk! Dan reaksi yang keluar dari mulut Takao adalah…

KYAAAAAA

[I Will be a Good Pet, Master!]

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_I Will be a Good Pet, Master!© Velia Michaelis_

_Pairing : MidoTaka_

**WARNING : **

_Sho-Ai ; Yaoi ; BL ; MalexMale ; AU ; OOC ; maybe typo _

_Don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading~ _

_._

_._

_._

Kejadian pasca teriakan Takao tadi benar-benar membuat kacamata Midorima melorot melewati hidung mancungnya. Bagaimana tidak!? Setelah tubuhnya terkena air tadi, Takao langsung berlari ke pojokkan kamar mandi dan meringkuk disana. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar dia meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya. Sementara itu, Midorima menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sosok Takao Kazunari perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi manusia dengan telinga dan ekor kucing berwarna hitam, bahkan telinga itu menunduk. Midorima menahan napasnya. Demi _oha-asa_ yang ditontonnya setiap pagi! Ilmu apa yang bisa menjelaskan fenomena dihadapannya ini?

Sementara itu dihadapannya Takao tidak berhenti gemetar, suara isakan perlahan terdengar dari sosoknya, menimbulkan sedikit perasaan iba di hati Midorima. Ah… Ada luka di tubuh pemuda kurus itu yang kembali mengeluarkan darah…

Menghela napas pelan dan mencoba mengatasi rasa _shock_nya dengan menaikkan kembali kacamatanya, Midorima perlahan menghampiri Takao dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku tidak tau kau makhluk apa-nodayo, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau mandi jadi kita bisa menangani luka-luka mu dengan cepat-nanodayo." Perlahan Takao menghentikan isak tangisnya dan menatap kearah Midorima, matanya terlihat sembab dan penuh dengan rasa trauma. "T-tapi ini bukan berarti aku peduli pada mu-nodayo! A-aku hanya tidak mau dianggap sebagai dokter yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan orang yang terluka di hadapanku!" Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Midorima menarik lengan Takao dan dengan perlahan kembali membawanya ke bawah shower. Takao yang tidak menyangka hanya bisa mengikuti Midorima. Pikirannya melayang-layang.

'Dia tidak menghardikku..? Dia tidak mengataiku aneh..? Dia tidak memukuliku..? Dia… menolongku?'

Dan tanpa Takao sadari air mata mengalir deras dari kedua orbs-nya dihadapan pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya itu. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi bingung dan panic.

"O-oi? Bakao? Kau tidak apa-nodayo?"

Dan disambut dengan (lagi-lagi) terjangan dari pemuda (jadi-jadian) berambut hitam itu…

"HUUEEE SHIN-CHAAANN!"

"BAKAO! AKU BISA JATUH KE BELAKANG KAU TAHU!"

.

.

.

Dan acara mandi itu diakhiri dengan tamparan (sayang) Midorima yang mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Takao dan meninggalkannya dengan wajah memerah. Membiarkan seorang Takao Kazunari untuk mandi sendiri adalah catatan mental baru untuk dirinya.

xxXxx

"Bakao, aku meminta penjelasan makhluk apa sebenarnya kau ini." Ucap Midorima tegas saat menutup kotak P3K yang ada di tangannya. Ia baru saja selesai mengobati luka dan memar yang ada di tubuh Takao.

Setelah mengatakan terima kasih singkat kepada penolongnya tersebut, Takao terdiam menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya yang dipinjami oleh Midorima, telinga dan ekor kucingnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mencoba membuat pemuda berkacamata tidak kehabisan kesabarannya lagi, Takao perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku…manusia, Shin-chan…"

Midorima diam, membiarkan Takao melanjutkan ceritanya walaupun dengan suara yang bergetar.

**FLASHBACK**

Takao Kazunari, seorang pemuda yang baru saja kehilangan segalanya setelah insiden kebakaran yang menghanguskan rumah beserta keluarganya tersebut kini duduk termenung di bangku taman. Tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak tau harus pergi kemana karena tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Matanya yang selalu terlihat optimis kini terlihat hampa, pun dengan wajahnya yang biasanya selalu dihiasi senyum cerah kini tampak muram dan tanpa ekspresi. Bersyukurlah karena hari sudah larut malam sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Sempat Takao berpikir untuk mengakhiri saja hidupnya, menyusul kepergian keluarga yang paling disayanginya itu jika saja ia tidak segera mengingat, bahwa jika ia ikut mati, maka tidak akan ada lagi sisa keluarganya yang hidup untuk mengenang dan mengingat mereka. Takao mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Air mata perlahan mengaliri pipi mulusnya dan rasa asin besi mulai menyentuh indra pengecapnya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terisak, tidak mau orang lain mengetahui kesedihannya saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Halo anak muda, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Takao mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sesosok pemuda berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan menutupi sebelah matanya, Takao dapan melihat dia mengenakan sebuah kalung dengan cincin perak sebagai liontinnya. Jas lab berwarna putih tersampir di lengan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mulai terulur untuk dirinya dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat lembut tapi juga sekilas terlihat aneh di mata Takao.

"Kenapa kau menangis disini? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Dan dengan itu tumpahlah cerita Takao, sang pemuda-berkalung-cincin itu mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan senyum manisnya "Apa kau mau ikut pulang dengan ku?" Yang tanpa sadar langsung direspon anggukan dari yang bersangkutan…

Takao salah. Sangat salah. Dia tidak tau kalau ikut dengan pemuda aneh itu akan membawa mimpi buruk baginya. Takao tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan berakhir menjadi makhluk percobaan dari beberapa ilmuwan termasuk pemuda itu. Harusnya dia hati-hati. Harusnya dia dapat mawas diri. Tubuhnya sekarang penuh luka dan memar, rantai melingkari pergelangan kakinya. Entah sudah berapa banyak cairan aneh dan serum yang disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Serum terakhir yang diingatnya telah disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya berwarna hijau cerah, membuat matanya berat seketika dan kaget di kemudian karena terbangun dengan sosok kucing hitam. Untungnya hal tersebut membuat ia dapat dengan mudah lolos dari neraka tersebut (bersyukurlah karena belum ada _chip_ yang sempat ditanamkan di dalam tubuhnya). Menahan rasa pedih di hatinya dan rasa sakit serta perih di sekujur tubuhnya, Takao– yang sekarang berwujud kucing hitam itu segera berlari menjauh dari laboratorium tersebut. Kakinya terus berlari tanpa tau harus pergi kemana. Sampai pada akhirnya rasa lelah secara perlahan menghinggapi tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung Takao berusaha menyeberang jalan raya yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi apa mau di kata, baru saja dia sampai, kesadaran sudah menghilang dari dirinya– hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap adalah tubuhnya yang perlahan kembali ke bentuk semula…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Midorima terdiam mendengar penuturan Takao. Dilihatnya tubuh Takao sudah berhenti bergetar, tetapi matanya kosong dan hampa. Sepertinya ia mengerti kenapa Takao tidak mau mandi tadi, perubahan fisik tentunya akan memengaruhi psikis juga. Dengan perlahan Midorima mengelus helai ebony milik Takao, membuat tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menegak sebentar sebelum kembali rileks.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana membantumu—t-tapi bukan berarti aku mau membantumu juga-nodayo! H-hanya saja, itu melanggar HAM, melanggar—ah, sudahlah—" Midorima menghela napas lelah sebelum menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak peduli kau itu manusia atau setengah manusia, t-tapi karena kau sudah tinggal di rumah ini, k-kau tidak boleh menutupi apapun dariku lagi-nodayo! Apapun itu." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya, sementara mata Takao perlahan kembali berbinar.

"Shin-chan…" Takao memanggil Midorima lembut, membuat Midorima kembali melihat kearah Takao dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan 'Apa?'

"Arigatou, Shin-chan!" Dan lagi-lagi Takao menerjang Midorima, dengan tambahan telinga kucingnya yang bergerak-gerak senang, membuat pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengerang kesal dan memukul kembali pemuda dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku-nodayo! Aku mau sarapan!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Midorima mendorong Takao dan berhasil. Dahinya semakin berkedut kesal melihat pemuda dihadapannya hanya menatapnya _innocent_, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan bertanya "Sarapan? Boleh aku mendapat sandwich tuna untuk sarapanku nyaa~ _Master_~?"

Dan kacamata Midorima retak dengan suksesnya.

xxXxx

A/N :

Akhirnya chapter dua terbit~~ #diganyang Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, favouritee, dll, dan maaf gak bisa update kilat ya ;;;;

Review :

**Xxx : **Iya maaf kalau kependekan, kan itu Cuma prolog-ssu ;; #Dor Dan ini sudah dilanjut~ Selamat menikmati :3

**ningie cassie** : Sudah dilanjut~~~ Dan yah… Silahkan ikuti saja alurnya kesesesese :3

**Ryuukaze Hikari**** : **Takao adalah- *disumpel Takao* Di chapter ini udah kebongkar kok-ssu :3

**Haruna Tachikawa**** : **Chapter 2 sudah update-ssu ^^

**Aratsuuuki** : ALL HAIL MIDOTAKA! *angkat doujin* #dibuang Kan tjuma prolog chuyunk, jadinya pendek, jangan nangis ya :"3 *kasih tisu* #apaan

**Ayumi **: Sudah dilanjut~ Terima kasih sudah review ^^

**LalaNur Aprilia**: Sudah dilanjut~ Silahkan dinikmati ^o^

**Jelly P** : Sudah dilanjut-nodayo~ :3

**InfiKiss** : Silahkan chapter duanya :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, _Master_~"

Takao mengatupkan kedua tangannya, bersyukur atas makanan yang baru saja mengisi perutnya. Senyum ceria tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Sementara, orang yang baru saja disebut "master" oleh sang pemuda raven tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya.

"Bakao! Hentikan panggilan itu! Itu menjijikan-nanodayo!" Midorima meninggikan suaranya sementara satu tangannya membenahi letak kacamata yang ia pakai. Rona merah pudar terlihat mulai menjalari pipi sang pemuda _'go green'_ tersebut.

"Eeehh~? Tapi Shin-chan kan memang _master_ku. Shin-chan yang memungut(?)ku dan sekarang aku hidup bergantung pada Shin-chan, iya kan?" Takao memiringkan kepalanya, telinganya tampak bergerak-gerak. Bingung.

"S-sudahlah-nodayo. Lebih baik sekarang kau bereskan meja makan ini-nanodayo."

Midorima salah tingkah. Dengan segera ia mengambil koran disampingnya dan (pura-pura) membacanya. Berusaha menutupi rona merah yang semakin pekat di wajahnya. Sementara Takao hanya mengucapkan kata _"Oke~"_ sebelum mulai membereskan peralatan makan mereka tadi. Membawanya ke bak cuci piring dan mencucinya seraya bersenandung kecil.

Sementara Midorima perlahan menurunkan koran yang tadi diangkatnya untuk menutupi wajah, matanya melirik Takao di balik bingkai kacamatanya. Terlihat Takao sangat menikmati acara cuci piringnya. Aphron hijau (karena Midorima hanya memiliki yang warna hijau di rumah) terpasang sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membilas peralatan makan yang penuh sabun tersebut. Ekornya sesekali bergerak, sementara senandung kecil tapi riang masih dapat terdengar keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Saat Takao sudah selesai mengelap piring terakhir dan meletakkannya di rak, ia berkata

"Aku tau loh, kalau _master_ daritadi memperhatikanku~ Apa aku sebegitu menariknya eh, _master~?_" Dan kedipan serta senyuman nakal dikirimkan Takao kepada _'master'_nya tersayang.

_Crap!_

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MEMPERHATIKANMU-NODAYO!? DASAR BAKAO!"

.

.

.

Dan gelak tawa sepihak terdengar memenuhi ruang makan di rumah itu.

[I Will be a Good Pet, Master!]

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_I Will be a Good Pet, Master!© Velia Michaelis_

_Pairing : MidoTaka_

**WARNING : **

_Sho-Ai ; Yaoi ; BL ; MalexMale ; AU ; OOC ; maybe typo _

_Don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading~ _

_._

_._

_._

Midorima memijat pelipisnya lelah. Bau khas obat-obatan menguar kuat di ruang putih yang ditempatinya itu. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tetapi jam praktiknya baru akan selesai sekitar satu jam lagi. Pria bersurai hijau kembali meneliti data beberapa pasien yang dibawah naungannya. Sesaat, pikirannya melayang kepada makhluk jejadian yang sekarang tinggal serumah dengannya.

'_Kira-kira apa yang Bakao itu lakukan sekarang nodayo?'_

DUKK

Sadar dengan pikirannya yang melenceng dari jalur, pria jangkung itu segera menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja dengan tidak sangat elit. Bersyukur kacamata yang ia pakai tidak retak lagi.

"Apa pasienmu kali ini benar-benar membuatmu frustasi sampai-sampai kau bertingkah-laku konyol seperti itu, Shintarou?"

Mendengar suara yang familiar menyapa indra pendengarannya, Midorima segera mengangkat kepalanya, berdeham singkat sebelum merapikan sedikit jas yang ia kenakan dan melihat ke pemilik sepasang manic heterokromatik di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Akashi?" Midorima bertanya tenang seolah-olah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta laporan perkembangan Kouki-ku, Shintarou."

Akashi berjalan mendekat, duduk di hadapan Midorima tanpa disuruh. Matanya tampak menyelidik kearah Midorima sebelum seulas seringai tipis yang mampu membuat siapapun merinding itupun muncul.

"Dan kebetulan aku melihatmu membenturkan kepala ke meja."

Midorima kembali berdeham. Berusaha menutupi kekesalannya kepada mantan kapten basketnya dulu semasa sekolah. Tangannya mengambil sebuah map yang berisi data perkembangan Furihata Kouki, orang (tidak) beruntung yang telah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Perkembangannya bagus, Akashi. Dia sudah dapat menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya walau masih terlalu lemah untuk sekadar bicara."

Midorima menyerahkan map itu kepada Akashi– yang langsung diterima dan diteliti oleh pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Omong-omong pelakunya sudah tertangkap-nodayo? I-ini bukan berarti aku perduli atau apa nanodayo, tapi Furihata itu pasienku."

Mendengar ucapan Midorima, pandangan Akashi seketika menggelap. Ia mengeluarkan gunting merah tajam kesayangannya dan memainkannya. Membuat Midorima yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Belum. Tapi akan aku pastikan dia akan tertangkap sebentar lagi dan menerima siksa yang luar biasa menyakitkan dan tidak terlupakan karena telah membuat Kouki-ku menderita."

Dan seringai iblis itu kembali muncul, membuat sang dokter berpikir bahwa mantan kaptennya itu benar-benar titisan iblis.

Ya, Furihata Kouki. Pemuda mungil bersurai coklaat yang penakut. Jika diibaratkan dia seperti cihuahua yang entah bagaimana dapat bersanding dengan Akashi Seijuurou, sang iblis merah dengan mata beda warna yang kedudukannya seperti singa.

Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda dari ia dan Akashi itu mendapati nasib buruk ketika pulang dari tempat kerjanya di suatu malam. Entah karena memang kurang hati-hati atau memang murni sedang sial, Furihata menjadi korban tabrak lari yang mengakibatkan ia koma selama tiga bulan.

Akashi Seijuurou, sang kekasih pun murka dan segera memerintahkan orang-orangnya untuk mencari dan membawa pelakunya hidup-hidup kehadapannya– sementara Midorima dipercayakan oleh Akashi untuk membuat Furihata kembali sadar. Yang sekarang amat disyukurkan sudah dapat membuka matanya dan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya walaupun masih belum mampu berbicara dan dengan selang-selang infus di tubuhnya.

Akashi menutup map yang ia pegang dan kembali menyerahkannya kepada Midorima sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keraha pintu.

"Ku harap kau dapat membantu proses penyembuhan Kouki lebih cepat, Shintarou."

"Hmpf. Bukannya aku ingin menolongmu atau apa-nanodayo, tapi aku sudah disumpah untuk menjadi dokter yang bertanggung jawab kepada semua pasienku."

Akashi hanya menghela napas menghadapi ke_tsundere_an temannya itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar sebelum sebuah suara meninterupsinya.

"Omong-omong Akashi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu dan meminta tolong?"

"Hn?"

Melihat ekspresi pemuda hijau yang luar biasa serius membuat sebuah seringai kembali terulas entah keberapa kalinya.

"Boleh saja Shintarou, di café biasa saja bagaimana?"

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

Hari itu Midorima pulang dengan keadaan lelah dan yang didapatinya saat masuk ke rumah adalah

"Ah, selamat datang, _Master_!"

…Takao yang sedang memasak makan malam hanya dengan menggunakan aphron tanpa sehelai pakaian pun.

Dan sebuah tas kerja hitam berbahan kulit melayang menghatam kepala sang raven.

"PAKAI BAJU MU! BAKAO!"

"Ittai yo! _Master_ hidoi!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau tidak berpakaian-nodayoo!?" Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi sang pemuda jangkung.

"Habisnya! Pakaian _master_ semuanya terlalu besar untukku, nyaa!" Takao menggembungkan pipinya. Melemparkan tas Midorima ke meja makan sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya sambil cemberut.

Midorima menghela napas, membuat jadwal untuk mampir ke butik besok sepulang praktik untuk membeli beberapa pakaian untuk makhluk jejadian satu itu

"Aku ingin mandi dulu-nodayo. Jangan menghancurkan dapur ku, bakao. Dan seingatku aku memiliki kemeja semasa SMA dulu di lemari bagian bawah, cari dan pakai itu." Midorima berjalan sambil melonggarkan dasinya, membuat Takao melirik sebelum sebuah ide jahil melintas dibenaknya.

"Ah! _Master_, air panasnya sudah kusiapkan. Apa master perlu bantuan untuk menggosok punggung nyaa~?"

_Blush._

"TIDAK PERLU-NODAYO!"

Dan setelah itu terdengar bantingan pintu yang disambut dengan gelak tawa sang pemuda raven.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Midorima sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Takao dalam hidupnya. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan "master" dari Takao, mulai terbiasa rasa masakan Takao, dan mulai terbiasa dengan segala celotehan sang pemuda raven tersebut. (walaupun hal ini tentunya tidak akan ia akui secara lisan).

Midorima kemudian tahu bahwa Takao bisa menyembunyikan sosok setengah kucingnya dan menjadi manusia seutuhnya walaupun tidak dalam waktu yang lama– kata Takao 12 jam adalah waktu yang paling lama.

Dia juga tahu dan mulai terbiasa bahwa terkadang, pada beberapa malam, Takao akan berteriak dan menangis dalam tidurnya. Yang walaupun setelah itu Midorima membangunkan serta menenagkannya, Takao akan tetap menangis sesenggukkan dan mencengkram erat pakaian Midorima sampai ia kembali tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Biasanya hal yang bisa Midorima lakukan adalah mengelus surai hitam gagak itu dan menemaninya hingga ia bangun di keesokan harinya. Walaupun ia juga tahu bahwa keesokan hari itu pula lah, Takao akan tersenyum cerah seperti biasa dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. (Yang Midorima yakini sebagai sebuah kebohongan).

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu yang cerah ketika Takao mulai menggesekkan pipinya ke lengan Midorima yang sedang membaca koran.

"Ada apa-nodayo? Tidak usah pakai acara nempel-nempel begitu." Midorima menggeser duduknya menjauh, mengangkat tinggi koran yang dibacanyauntuk menutupi rona merah pudar yang mulai menjalar sementara Takao merengut sebal.

"Nee~ Master hari ini libur kan, nyaa? Ayo kita pergi kesini!"

Takao mengangkat sebuah brosur yang ia dapatkan kemarin sehabis dari belanja. Sebuah brosur tentang promo taman ria di distrik sebelah yang baru saja di buka.

Midorima mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kurang suka berada di keramaian apalagi tempat umum. Tapi melihat antusiasme di mata Takao dan ingatan tentang mimpi buruk pemuda bermata taja, itu yang semakin sering datang, maka Midorima melipat korannya dan menghela napas.

"Ganti baju-nodayo."

"Eh?"

"Cepat bersiap! Kau jadi mau pergi tidak-nanodayo!?"

Mata Takao mengerjap cepat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Midorima mau mengajaknya bermain. Telinga kucingnya bergerak-gerak senang sementara senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar dari biasanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Sankyuu na, Master!" Takao langsung melompat dan memeluk masternya sebelum diprotes dengan erangan dan kata-kata penyangkalan.

"B-bukan berarti aku ingin mengajakmu bermain-nodayo! Tapi pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini juga sibuk dan membuatku penat!"

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya yang merah sempurna sementara Takao terkekeh pelan dan segera melipir ke kamarnya.

"_Terima kasih, Master. Aku sayang Master."_

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

_Shuutoku Land._

Untuk ukuran sebuah taman ria yang baru saja di buka, tempat ini dapat terbilang ramai. Panasnya matahari yang terik dan orang-orang yang ramai membuat Midorima sedikit-banyak tidak nyaman. Dan jujur saja kakinya sudah mulai lelah karena dari tadi mengikuti Takao yang mencoba wahana ini dan itu. Sampai tengah hari, barulah Midorima berhasil menyeret Takao ke kedai terdekat dengan dalih makan siang.

"Master, aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk hari ini." Takao tersenyum cerah –mengalahkan sang mentari yang sedang terik-teriknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Jangan membuatku tersedak seperti itu, bakao!"

Midorima yang tersedak dan omelan dengan wajah yeng memerah justru membuat Takao tertawa dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

"….ya, aku ingin datanya segera di bawa ke laboratorium."

DEG

Disana, tepat dua meja di belakang meja mereka. Orang-orang itu ada disana. Takao membeku. Sementara Midorima yang bingung karena melihat Takao mendadak diam dan pucat mengikuti arah pandangan Takao…

….dan langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Disana, ada pemuda yang menjadi sumber trauma Takao. Pemuda berambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan berkalung cincin.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

**RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

"….ya, aku ingin datanya segera di bawa ke laboratorium."

DEG

Disana, tepat dua meja di belakang meja mereka. Orang-orang itu ada disana. Takao membeku. Sementara Midorima yang bingung karena melihat Takao mendadak diam dan pucat mengikuti arah pandangan Takao…

….dan langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Disana, ada pemuda yang menjadi sumber trauma Takao. Pemuda berambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan berkalung cincin.

Midorima mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, buku-buku jarinya memutih, berusaha menahan luapan amarah yang mulai menguasai. Ia ingin langsung berdiri dan menghajar makhluk yang membuatnya coretberuntungcoret ketiban sial dengan bertemu dan harus merawat makhluk jejadian macam Takao. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika megingat tindakannya akan menjadi pusat perhatian sekitar. Belum lagi kondisi dimana pria itu dan Midorima tidak saling mengenal– secara langsung. Maka yang Midorima lakukan adalah menutup mata Takao dengan tangan besarnya dan membimbing tubuh ringkih yang bergetar tersebut menuju mobil mereka, bersumpah dalam hati kalau ia pasti akan membuat perhitungan kepada pria tadi dan seluruh oknum yang terkait.

.

.

_Ya, Midorima bersumpah akan membalas mereka karena telah berani bermain-main dengan nyawa dan tubuh makhluk hidup._

.

.

_Lihat saja nanti._

.

.

.

[I Will be a Good Pet, Master!]

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_I Will be a Good Pet, Master!© Velia Michaelis_

_Pairing : MidoTaka_

**WARNING : **

_Sho-Ai ; Yaoi ; BL ; MalexMale ; AU ; OOC ; maybe typo _

_Don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading~ _

_._

_._

_._

Midorima berusaha fokus untuk menyetir. Sungguh.

TAPI BAGAIMANA DIA BISA MENYETIR DENGAN FOKUS KALAU TAKAO SEJAK TADI MEMELUKNYA DARI BELAKANG BANGKU KEMUDI!?

Midorima ingin menangis OOC rasanya.

Ia tahu kalau Takao memang baru saja terkena tekanan batin karena bertemu lagi dengan orang yang menjadi sumber traumanya. Tapi ya gak gini juga kali! Ini sih namanya menyulitkan Midorima menyetir dan salah-salah malah mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja!

Midorima menghela napas lelah. Gagal paham. Sepertinya salah membiarkan Takao duduk di bangku belakang, seharusnya biarkan saja Takao duduk di samping kemudi. Midorima mengelus surai hitam Takao dengan canggung, bermaksud menenangkan pemuda itu. Takao yang sepertinya paham maksud Midorima melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang walaupun tatapannya terlihat kosong. Lagi,

"Oi Bakao! Pasang sabuk pengamannya kalau kau mau selamat."

Takao hanya menurutinya dalam diam.

Midorima menghela napas lagi. Nafsu makannya hilang dan dia rasa dia akan membawa mereka pulang saja.

Lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah membuat Midorima menghentikan laju mobilnya. Takao sudah tertidur di kursi belakang. Rekaman percakapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou beberapa hari yang lalu kembali terputar di kepalanya

.

"_Jadi Shintarou, kau ingin minta tolong pada ku untuk menyelidiki oknum-oknum yang diduga melakukan penelitian illegal?" Akashi berujar tenang seraya menyesap kopinya._

_Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun sesenti pun._

"_Begitulah Akashi. I-itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan-nodayo..." _

_Akashi menyeringai. _

"_Baiklah Shintarou, aku akan membantu mu." Suara cangkir dan piring yang beradu terdengar. "Anggap saja ungkapan terima kasih ku karena kau sudah membantu proses penyembuhan Kouki dan merayakan keadaan mu yang sudah tidak takut dengan kucing lagi, bahkan memeliharanya."_

_Midorima mendengus mendengar perkataan mantan kapten basketnya semasa sekolah dulu. "Aku bukannya takut-nodayo—hanya geli, itu saja! Lagi pula setengah tubuh Takao itu manusia, jadi aku masih bisa menerimanya nanodayo. Lagipula Takao itu bukan peliharaan ku nanodayo!" Midorima menyesap tehnya sebelum kembali berujar "Tapi Akashi, aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas bantuan mu…"_

"_Bukan masalah, Shintarou."_

.

TIIIIIIIINNN

Midorima tersentak– suara klakson dari mobil di belakangnya berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sesegera mungkin Midorima langsung menjalankan mobilnya –bersyukur Takao tidak terbangun– dan mengemudikannya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00 waktu setempat saat Midorima berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi rumah. Melihat Takao yang masih tertidur dengan wajah yang tenang, membuat Midorima memutuskan untuk menggendong Takao ke dalam dengan sedikit enggan.

Midorima membaringkan Takao di ranjang dengan perlahan, membuat sang empunya tubuh menggeliat pelan dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Midorima terdiam. Perlahan satu tangannya terulur dan menyibak surai raven pemuda di hadapannya. Telinga dan ekor kucingnya telah kembali. Sang surai hijau mengelus pelan telinga Takao, membuat pemilik surai gagak mengerang pelan dengan telinga yang bergerak-gerak –merasa terganggu mungkin. Midorima tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya tersentak dan menarik tangannya menjauh.

'_Bodoh! Apa yang ku lakukan-nodayo!'_

Pria jangkung itu memijat pelipisnya lelah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Midorima sedang membuat makan malam saat mendengar teriakan Takao. Membuatnya bergegas mematikan kompor dan berlari ke kamar Takao. Menemukan Takao yang menangis dan meraung dengan mata terpejam. Pipinya basah dan suaranya mulai terdengar serak.

Dengan sigap Midorima segera menahan tubuh Takao dan berusaha menepuk pelan pipinya agar pemuda itu terbangun. Midorima memang bukan spesialis jiwa atau seorang psikologis ataupun psikiatris, tetapi tinggal bersama Takao beberapa waktu ini dengan trauma yang lumayan parah membuat Midorima tahu bahwa membangunkan orang yang bermimpin buruk akan traumanya dengan panic atau kasar hanya akan memperparah keadaan.

Maka yang Midorima lakukan adalah terus menepuk pelan pipi Takao –sesekali mengusap kening atau helaian raven itu– sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang– berusaha membawa Takao kembali ke kenyataan.

Hal itu selalu berhasil. Karena yang biasanya terjadi adalah Takao akan bangun dengan mata tidak fokus, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Midorima erat sampai ia kembali tertidur.

Tetapi sepertinya malam ini pengecualian karena Takao yang (sudah berhasil) bangun langsung duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang dan tersenyum samar.

"Terima kasih Master, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Cengiran itu kembali terlihat, membuat Midorima muak karena tahu bahwa Takao hanya berpura-pura kuat.

"BAKAO!"

Sebuah bentakan terdengar, membuat takao bergidik ngeri.

"Aku sudah membuat makan malam! Turun atau kau tidak usah makan saja selamanya-nodayo!" dan Midorima melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, tidak lupa dengan gaya menaikkan kacamatanya yang khas. Membuat Takao tercengan sebelum kemudian mengikuti Midorima ke ruang makan.

.

"Huaaaa~~~ Nabe! Nee~ Nee~ Master. Aku sudah lama sekali lho tidak makan nabe! Ini benar boleh ku makan?" Takao bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar dan nada yang polos.

"_Urusai_-nodayo. Makan saja sesuka mu. Kau yang cuci piring setelah ini." Midorima kembali menyuap makannya.

"_Aye-aye, Sir!"_ Takao membuat _gesture_ hormat, membuat Midorima mendengus geli dan menggumamkan 'bakao' disaat yang bersamaan.

"_Saa~ Ittadakimasu~!"_

Dalam hati Midorima bersyukur (jangan harap dia akan mengakuinya dengan lugas) bahwa menu makan malam itu sepertinya berhasil membuat _mood_ Takao membaik.

.

.

'_Yah sepertinya sesekali memasak bukan hal yang buruk-nanodayo.' _

.

.

**xxXxx**

.

.

Hari ini Midorima galau segalau-galaunya. Boneka _teddy bear_ kecil dengan pita warna magenta, yang kata _Oha-Asa_ merupakan _lucky item_ cancer hari ini menghiasi sudut mejanya. Data-data perkembangan pasien –termasuk Furihata Kouki– tertumpuk di samping boneka tersebut.

Cancer berada pada urutan kedua paling bawah dan Oha-Asa berkata bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kejutan dari scorpio yang tersayang. Belum lagi kabar dari Akashi yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin salah satu teman mereka semasa sekolah dulu turut bekerja sama dalam penelitian dan percobaan illegal yang menyebabkan Takao seperti itu. Ditambah dengan Furihata yang tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan sehingga menyebabkan sebuah gunting tajam berwana merah menancap indah di tembok belakangnya. Hal yang paling dia inginkan saat ini adalah pulang, makan, mandi, lalu tidur. Oleh karena itu, Midorima sudah selesai membereskan barang bawaannya saat kemudian seorang suster cantik dan mengatakan hal yang membuat dia ingin membalikkan meja saat itu juga.

"Midorima-_sensei_? Miyagi-_sensei_ meminta bantuan anda untuk operasi pasien dari kamar 501 sekarang."

Dan rencana pulang lebih awal milik Midorima Shintarou buyar seketika.

.

.

**xxXxx**

.

.

Jam 9 malam dan Midorima baru berhasil mencapai garasi rumahnya. Lupakan makan. Lupakan mandi. Langsung tidur.

Namun pikiran Midorima berubah saat melihat Takao tidak menyambut dia seperti biasa. Meja makan juga kosong tanpa makan malam yang (biasanya selalu) tersedia.

'_Mungkin melihat keadaan Takao sebentar tidak ada salahnya-nodayo.'_

Dengan perubahan rencana dadakan, Midorima melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Takao.

"Takao? Kau sudah tidur?" Midorima membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan, dan yang tertangkap oleh sepasang iris _jade_ miliknya membuat napasnya tercekat.

.

"Engghh~ M-master—ahh—okae—nghh-rihh~"

.

Takao, dengan wajah memerah dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, bergerak menggeliat tidak karuan diatas ranjang. Kedua tangannya yang dipertahankan untuk tidak bergerak menandakan bahwa pemuda itu mencoba untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya sendiri sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"DEMI TUHAN! TAKAO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN-NANODAYO?!"

.

.

.

Mendengar teriakan dokter muda itu, sepertinya lelahnya sudah menguap entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

**Review?**

.

.

**Thank you for reading~ **


	5. Chapter 5

"Takao? Kau sudah tidur?" Midorima membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan, dan yang tertangkap oleh sepasang iris _jade_ miliknya membuat napasnya tercekat.

.

"Engghh~ M-master—ahh—okae—nghh-rihh~"

.

Takao, dengan wajah memerah dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, bergerak menggeliat tidak karuan diatas ranjang. Kedua tangannya yang dipertahankan untuk tidak bergerak menandakan bahwa pemuda itu mencoba untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya sendiri sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"DEMI TUHAN! TAKAO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN-NANODAYO?!"

.

.

.

Mendengar teriakan dokter muda itu, sepertinya lelahnya sudah menguap entah kemana.

.

.

.

[I Will be a Good Pet, Master!]

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_I Will be a Good Pet, Master!© Velia Michaelis_

_Pairing : MidoTaka_

**WARNING : **

_RateM ; Yaoi ; BL ; MalexMale ; AU ; OOC ; maybe typo _

_Don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading~ _

_._

_._

_._

Midorima melemparkan tas miliknya ke sembarang arah dan bergegas menghampiri Takao. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya.

.

.

'_Oh, Kami-sama… Aku mohon supaya apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Aku pikirkan…'_

.

.

"Takao, ada apa-_nodayo_?" Midorima menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Takao, berniat untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya ketika yang menjadi objek malah mendesah keras saat tangan Midorima baru menyentuh kening itu selama beberapa detik– membuat ia membatalkan niatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai seperti ini-_nanodayo_?"

"Nghh– A-aku tidak tau, Master~ Ahn~ Mendadak tubuh ku terasa panas dan– hngg– y-ya seperti ini– Ngmm~" Takao menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam erangan dan desahan yang akan keluar.

.

'_INI GAK MUNGKIN LAGI MUSIM KAWIN KUCING KAN YAAA? ENGGAK KAN YAAA? DAN KALAU PUN IYA HARUSNYA TAKAO GAPAPA KAN YAAA?'_

Midorima berteriak seriosa OOC _–dalam hati tentunya_.

Ketika Midorima masing tercengang _–berusaha untuk mengembalikan akal sehat lebih tepatnya–_ Takao, yang sudah tidak tahan pada masa _in-heat_nya, meringsek maju dan menggesekkan kepalanya ke perut Midorima yang masih membeku berdiri di sisi ranjang.

Midorima kaget, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga begitu menyadari bahwa Takao sudah _begitu_ dekat dengannya. Wajah Takao yang memerah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat serta mata sayu dan usahanya untuk terus menggesekkan kepalanya ke perut Midorima _–Oh dan jangan lupakan lidah yang sesekali muncul untuk menjilati kancing kemeja Midorima–_ sukses membuat kerongkongan Midorima terasa kering seketika. Midorima dengan panik berusaha mendorong kepala Takao menjauh darinya.

"H-hentikan, Bakao! Memangnya kau kira apa yang sedang kau lakukan-_nanodayo_!?" Bentak pria bersurai lumut itu susah payah, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

"_Master…_" Takao memanggil lirih, ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang majikan dengan tatapan sayu dan memohon. Perlahan-lahan, telinga dan ekor kucingnya keluar menghiasi tubuh yang terlihat mengkilap karena keringat dan cahaya lampu. Taring kecil _–yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis–_ juga mulai tampak.

"Ku mohom bantu Aku, _nyaa~_ Aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang _Master_ minta jika mau membantu ku _nghh_~"

Takao mencoba memeluk Midorima ketika pria itu mendorongnya kasar hingga terjerembab ke ranjang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan horror.

.

.

.

_Bukan, Midorima bukan takut akan jadi korban pemerkosaan, tapi dia takut akan hilang kendali dan menyerang Takao habis-habisan. _

.

.

.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan-_nodayo_! Aku tidak mau! Sana main sendiri!" Midorima memalingkan wajahnya seraya menaikkan kacamata yang ia kenakan walau tidak turun sama sekali.

"_Mou~ Master~_! Kalau bisa Aku sudah melakukannya _nghh_ dari tadi! Tapi rasanya tidak puas _nyaa~_!" Takao balas berteriak, dia juga malu! Tapi dia butuh. Dan _Master_ NYA tidak mau membantu. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Takao Kazunari merasa _galau_.

Takao kembali merangkak mendekati Midorima dengan ekor yang bergerak-gerak, sementara Midorima sendiri mundur perlahan. _Takut tergoda sebenarnya._

Midorima merasakan celananya mulai sesak saat melihat Takao yang _keukeh_ merangkak mendekatinya, walau harus _meringsek_ turun dari ranjang. Tatapan mata Takao terlihat sayu dan seringai seduktif terlukis di wajahnya dengan sempurna, membuat Midorima mendadak merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"M-mundur, Bakao! Atau akan ku hajar Kau-_nodayo_!" Midorima mencoba menggertak ketika merasakan punggungnya sudah menabrak jendela di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau _master_ ingin menghajarku, _nyaa~_" Takao menyeringai, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat gundukan besar di selangkangan Midorima, membuat napas sang empunya tercekat.

"_Master_ boleh menghajarku, atau mengikatku, atau menutup mataku juga boleh _nyaa_~ Aku akan dengan senang hati mengikuti 'gaya permainan' _Master_~" Takao berkata dengan nada menyebalkan, seratus persen gagal paham, tetapi pipinya terus menggesek milik Midorima yang masih terbungkus celana.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD KU-NANODA—NGHH-!"

Ucapan Midorima terputus ketika Takao dengan santainya malah menjilati gundukan besar di selangkangan dibalik celana Midorima.

"Nee~ _Master_ sudah sangat keras lho~" Jemari Takao bermain di risleting celana pria bersurai hijau itu, menaik-turunkannya dengan lambat, seakan ingin menggoda Midorima agar mau bermain bersama.

"Yakin, tidak ingin ku bantu, _nyaa_~?" Takao menyeringai sebelum memberikan gigitan lembut ke milik Midorima dengan taring kecilnya.

"Bakao! Menyingkir dari ku seka—ah! Menyingkir dari ku sekarang atau kau akan menyesal-nodayo." Suara Midorima terdengar lebih berat dan berbahaya, membuat Takao mendesah pelan dan menarik turun risleting pria dihadapannya dengan giginya. Wajah Midorima memerah sempurna, sama seperti miliknya yang juga sudah menegang sempurna dan minta _dibebaskan_.

Midorima tidak berbohong soal _'Kau akan menyesal'_, belajar dari pengalaman saat menjadi kekasih Akashi Seijuurou dulu, Midorima tidak akan merasa puas hanya dengan satu atau dua ronde jika sudah bercinta. Mungkin hal ini yang menyebabkan MidoAka putus enam bulan setelah mereka pacaran dengan alasan _'Aku lelah menjadi uke, Shintarou. Aku mau mencoba menjadi seme.'_ Yang dikemukakan oleh sang titisan raja iblis.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, _Master_… Selama Aku bersama _Master_, Midorima Shintarou, Aku tidak akan menyesali apapun!" Takao menampilkan cengiran polosnya, telinganya bergerak senang sementara ekornya melingkar di satu kaki Midorima.

.

.

_Krak._

.

.

Pertahanan Midorima runtuh melihat cengiran itu.

Dengan segera dia mengangkat tubuh ringan Takao _–membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu refleks melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Midorima–_ dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Sebelum Takao sempat bertanya apapun, Midorima sudah membungkam bibir _plum_ itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang membuat pemuda dibawahnya mendesah nikmat.

Ciuman itu mulai memanas. Takao menggigit-gigit pelan bibir Midorima, meminta pria bersurai hijau itu membuka mulutnya. Midorima membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak mengizinkan lidah Takao masuk dan malah menyusupkan lidahnya sendiri ke dalam rongga mulut milik pemuda setengah kucing dibawahnya. Takao sontak memejamkan matanya, tidak menyangka kalau _master_nya yang terlihat kaku dan _freak_ ternyata adalah seorang _great kisser_. Suara decakan lidah terdengar, saliva mulai menetes dari sudut bibir Takao yang sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Tangannya menarik-narik kemeja pria diatasnya, memberikan sinyal, membuat Midorima dengan enggan melepaskan ciumannya.

"_M-master_… Izinkan Aku bernapas sebentar, _nyaa_~" Takao terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah sampai ke leher, tatapan matanya terlihat sayu dan _memelas_, telinganya terlihat 'turun' dan saliva masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Midorima merasakan napasnya tercekat.

"Tch…" Midorima melihat ke arah miliknya yang sudah sangat keras.

"Oi Takao, b-bukannya Aku butuh bantuan mu atau apa –nodayo." _Ternyata sekalinya tsundere tetap saja tsundere._

"T-tapi–" Midorima mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan telinga Takao sebelum berbisik dengan suara yang berat dan serak. "–selesaikan apa yang Kau lakukan ini." Dan menggesekkan selangkangannya ke selangkangan Takao dengan keras.

"_N-nyaa~!"_ Takao mencengkram sprei dibawahnya, mencoba mengatur napas sejenak sebelum kembali memperlihatkan seringai andalannya.

"Dengan senang hati, _Master~_"

.

.

.

_BRUKK_

.

.

.

Takao memutar-balik keaadan. Sekarang pemuda itu duduk di atas perut Midorima setelah menarik lepas celana milik majikannya itu, sementara Midorima hanya diam membiarkan Takao berbuat _sesukanya_.

.

_Pengecualian jika Takao ingin menjadi seme dadakan disini, Midorima PASTI tidak akan membiarkannya._

.

Takao membuka kancing kemeja Midorima dengan tidak sabaran, sesekali ekornya menggesek lembut dan membelai halus milik Midorima yang sudah terbebas dari celana. Midorima mendengus meremehkan ketika melihat Takao yang mengagumi tubuh miliknya di balik kemeja kerja.

"Kenapa Bakao, kagum hm?"

"Iya! Tubuh _master_ benar-benar indah, _nyaa_~!" Takao menjawab antusias membuat Midorima ingin menepuk dahi keras-keras. Lupa kalau pemuda ini adalah pemuda dengan urat malu yang tipis.

Takao perlahan menjelajahi tubuh Midorima dengan jarinya. Menikmati setiap lekuk dan otot yang terbentuk. Midorima mengerang perlahan, sinar matanya meredup saat Takao mulai menjilati lehernya dan semakin naik ke rahang, dan mulai mencium lembut bibirnya. Midorima melepaskan ciuman mereka, membuat Takao mengerang protes sebelum kemudian Midorima menggigit bahu Takao, menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah-keunguan yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Perlahan Midorima bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada bantal dibelakangnya, mulutnya terus menciumi dan memberikan tanda di seluruh tubuh Takao sementara jarinya mulai _menyiapkan_ Takao di bawah sana. Membuat Takao mendesah dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Midorima, seraya sesekali menjilati apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Midorima mengerang perlahan saat mulai memasuki Takao, yang mulai menangis ketika kenikmatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tangan sang pemuda raven melingkar kepada leher pria yang lebih tua, menaik-turun kan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Takao mendesah keras saat milik Midorima menghantam sesuatu _jauh_ di dalam sana.

"_M-master_… Cium~"

Takao mengecup bibir Midorima saat tangan pemuda itu menyingkirkan kacamata dari wajah pria yang memangkunya. Matanya obsidian nya terlihat tidak fokus dan ekor miliknya bergerak kesana-kemari, membuat Midorima tahu kalau pemuda itu sudah hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Midorima melumat bibir Takao saat satu lengannya melingkari pinggul Takao dan menghentakkannya keras-keras. Membuat Takao meneriakkan nama sang _master_ penuh kenikmatan, membuat sang pria hijau menyusul ke puncak kenikmatan yang sama.

.

.

Takao terengah, iya tidak menyangka bahwa Midorima sangat hebat di ranjang. Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari kalau milik Midorima masih tertanam di dalam dirinya. Saat takao mencoba untuk menyingkir, Midorima menahan pinggangnya.

"_M-master_..?" Takao bertanya bingung. Telinganya bergerak-gerak.

"Kau tidak berpikir kita selesai secepat ini kan, Bakao?" Midorima menyeringai, membuat Takao meneguk salivanya ketika pria dihadapannya membantingnya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"T-tunggu _Master_—_time out_—"

"Ronde dua, Bakao."

"HYAAAA— nggh~~!"

.

.

Dan malam itu kediaman Midorima dipenuhi oleh suara derit ranjang, erangan, dan desahan yang membuat sebuah simfoni.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**a/n : Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena telat update (banget). Saya binguuunngg, wifi yang di pake di rumah saya nge-block ffn huhuhu ;;;; Dan iya, ini chap full of lemon yg gak asyem ehehe #dukh. Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada **_**silent readers**_**, dan readers yang sudah berbaik hari mau **_**review**_**, **_**follow**_**, dan **_**fav**_** cerita ini ^w^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last, rnr please?**


End file.
